Ash's love pentagon trial
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: In this interesting story, Brock, Misty, May, and Dawn are visiting Ash, Iris, and Cilan in Unova for a few days. However, Misty, May, Dawn and Iris are not getting along all the time, with each other because of jealousy. Brock comes up with a master plan to end the arguing between the 4.


Brock, Misty, May, and Dawn are visiting Ash, Iris, and Cilan in Unova. The 4 of them have been in Unova with Ash, Iris, and Cilan for a few days and things have already gotten pretty intense between Ash's 4 fan girls. The 4 girls have been fighting each other over which one should spend the most time with Ash and which one should be his girlfriend. Ash doesn't even know how the 4 of them think of him and they won't come right out and say it. They only give hints and imply how they view Ash as a boy.

Thats when Brock comes up with an amazing idea. He asks Cilan for his help in plotting behind Ash and his 4 fan girl's backs and Cilan agrees to help him. Cilan makes arrangements for everybody's pokemon to spend the whole day at a pokemon resort, just so his master plan involves only humans and not any pokemon. Brock makes arrangements for him and his other 6 friends to use an empty court room for the whole day. He used his smooth talking skills to get the people who run the court house to let him and his friends use it for the entire Saturday for romantic purposes and because the court room was always empty on Saturdays. All 7 of them go into the empty court room at exactly 12:00 pm.

ASH: (standing in the middle of the court room) Brock and Cilan, why did you bring all of us here today?

BROCK and CILAN: To help you out with your girl trouble.

ASH: (standing in the middle of the court room) I think i'm going to need to sit down now and i don't like where this is headed.

Ash sits down in the plaintiff's chair.

MISTY: (a little angry) Brock and Cilan, you've got some explaining to do.

MAY: (angry) START TALKING YOU 2!

DAWN: (angry) Right now!

IRIS: (annoyed) What is the meaning of this?

BROCK: This was mostly my idea, ladies.

BROCK: Cilan helped a little too.

CILAN: I'm also an event planning connoisseur.

IRIS: (annoyed) You're also an annoying connoisseur.

CILAN: Like most talents, my event planning skills are unappreciated.

BROCK: Anyways, you 4 can deny it all you want, but 3 of you have history with Ash and one of you is still getting to know him.

MISTY: Get to the point Brock!

BROCK: My point is that i've seen how you, May, and Dawn act around Ash.

BROCK: I've also noticed how you've been acting around Ash these past few days, Iris.

IRIS: Whats that suppose to mean?

BROCK: Enough talk ladies.

Brock walks to the judge's seat, picks up the judge's hammer, and sits down in the seat.

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) It's time for Judge Brock to make a decision on who should be Ash's girlfriend.

Brock bangs the judge's hammer one time.

DAWN: HOLD ON!

MISTY: (thoroughly annoyed) IS THIS SUPPOSE TO BE SOME ROMANTIC JOKE OF YOURS, BROCK?

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) Believe me Misty, this time i'm serious even though i'm having a good time.

MAY: Most of the time, i like romantic stuff like this, but not when Brock is in charged.

IRIS: This is really not good for all the hostility thats been between all of us for the past few days, ladies.

MAY: For once, i agree with you jungle girl.

IRIS: I have a name, bimbo.

MAY: (pissed off) WHAT YOU SAY?

IRIS: Do i have to repeat it twice?

CILAN: Thats enough ladies.

CILAN: Lets just try to solve this in a non violent and non insulting way.

MAY and IRIS: STAY OUT OF IT!

BROCK: (talking and banging his hammer) ORDER ORDER!

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) Now heres how we're going to settle this constant arguing between you 4 ladies.

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) I will be the judge, Cilan will be the one jury boy and the guy that ask questions, you 4 girls will take turns taking the stand, stating the reasons why you should be Ash's girlfriend, and last but not least, Ash, you will be the plaintiff.

ASH: (siting in the plaintiff's chair) I will?

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) You already are siting in the plaintiff's chair.

ASH: (siting in the plaintiff's chair) I am?

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) Yes and your job will be to complain if and when you hear one of the 4 girls say something that isn't true or that you disagree with.

ASH: (siting in the plaintiff's chair) I didn't say i do this.

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) Are you or are you not sick of all the arguing going on between the 4 divas.

ASH: (siting in the plaintiff's chair) I am and i hate the fact that Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris are always trying to change my personality.

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) A lot of females try to change the males in their lives.

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) Thats the way it is with a lot of them.

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) So will you do it?

ASH: (siting in the plaintiff's chair) Yes, but just so you know, i think of all 4 of them as my female friends and not my girlfriends.

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) Whatever!

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) Just remember everybody, a plaintiff is the complaining party in a case.

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) We won't need a bailiff in a case of love.

MISTY: Give me a break!

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) We also won't need a defendant in this case.

ASH: (siting in the plaintiff's chair) Fair enough.

IRIS: Even though we argue a lot, me and the other 3 bimbos probably agree on one thing.

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) Whats that.

IRIS: That you're terrible when it comes to understanding women.

IRIS: Am i right fellow ladies?

MISTY: Without a doubt.

MAY: So true.

DAWN: Indeed!

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) I'm going to pretend like i didn't hear that.

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) Misty, since you're the first girl Ash met when he first started out on his pokemon quest, you can take the stand first.

MISTY: (annoyed) I NEVER SAID I'D DO THIS.

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) Think of it this way, you'll be given the chance to tell the jury, being the other 3 girls until it's their turn to speak, why and how you're better than them.

MISTY: Since you put it that way, i'll play along with this master plan of yours, Brock.

Misty goes to the stand and sits down.

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) As for you 3, i want all of you to go sit behind Ash, in the visitor's seats, but not next to each other.

MAY: Why?

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) Because you 3 have something against each other and i don't want any violence in my court room.

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) Now will you 3 please go and sit in the visitor's seats behind Ash.

MAY and DAWN: We never said we would do this.

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) You 2 will have the chance to insult each other including Misty and Iris.

MAY and DAWN: We're in.

MAY and DAWN: We don't have a crush on Ash, just so you know.

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) Keep telling yourself that.

MAY and DAWN: (pissed off) WHAT WAS THAT?

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) Keep telling yourself that you're important to the court.

MAY and DAWN: Thats what i thought.

May and Dawn go sit seperately behind Ash, in the visitor's seats.

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) How about you Iris?

IRIS: I'll play along in this childish game of yours Brock, but just as a way to state where i stand in Ash's life and to point out Misty, May, and Dawn's flaws as girls.

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) Sure thing.

Iris goes to where the visitor's chairs are behind Ash and sits down seperately from May and Dawn.

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) Lets get this show on the road then.

Brock bangs his hammer once.

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) ALL RISE!

Everyone in the court room except for Brock, stands up.

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) THIS IS THE CASE OF ASH'S LOVE PENTAGON.

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) CILAN WILL BE THE GUY THAT ASK QUESTIONS AND THE ONE MAN JURY THAT DECIDES WHO ASH'S GIRLFRIEND SHOULD BE.

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) YOU MAY ALL BE SEATED NOW.

Everyone except for Brock, sits back down.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Misty) How did you and Ash meet, Misty?

MISTY: We met when i fished him out of a lake and he was with pikachu and then he took pikachu to the hospital because it was sick, on my bike without asking.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Misty) What did you think of him at that time?

MISTY: I thought he was a thief and a negligent pokemon trainer.

ASH: I RESENT THAT.

BROCK: (talking and banging his hammer) ORDER ORDER!

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) It's not your turn to speak Ash.

ASH: Sorry!

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Misty) What did you do after pikachu got better.

IRIS: THATS WHAT I LIKED TO KNOW.

IRIS: WHAT DID YOU DO AFTER THAT CARROT TOP?

MISTY: (thoroughly pissed off) WHO YOU CALLING CARROT TOP, JUNGLE GIRL?

BROCK: (talking and banging his hammer) ORDER ORDER!

BROCK: (holding the judge's hammer) WILL YOU LADIES STOP WITH THE INSULTS AND LOWER VOICES!

MISTY: We ladies aren't the only ones raising our voices.

BROCK: Misty, please answer Cilan's question!

MISTY: I started following Ash and kept reminding him he owed me a new bike.

MAY: STALKER GIRL.

MISTY: (thoroughly pissed off) COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU BIMBO.

BROCK: (talking and banging his hammer) ORDER ORDER!

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Misty) Is it true that you were stalking Ash after pikachu got better?

MISTY: I wouldn't call it stocking.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Misty) Than what would you call it?

MISTY: Following the boy that owed me more than just a bike.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Misty) What do you mean by that?

MISTY: I ment that he should be my boy slave.

MAY: What do you mean by boy slave?

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Misty) Maybe you should let me ask the questions, May.

MAY: Fine!

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Misty) What exactly are you saying?

ASH: Thats what i'd liked to know.

BROCK: (talking and banging his hammer) ORDER ORDER!

MISTY: I ment that he should have worshiped the ground i walked on back when we were traveling together.

MISTY: He should have bought me more stuff, payed more attention to me, listened to me more, and he should've been my foot slave.

MISTY: (angry) ASH KETCHUM, YOU SHOULD HAVE RUBBED MY FEET FOR 2 HOURS EVERY NIGHT BEFORE I WENT TO SLEEP, BACK WHEN YOU, ME, AND BROCK WERE TRAVELING TOGETHER.

ASH: Eww, that sounds discusting.

MISTY: (angry) DO YOU REMEMBER HOW MUCH WALKING WE DID BACK THEN?

MISTY: (angry) MY FEET HURTED AND GOT TIRED A LOT.

MISTY: (angry) WOULD IT HAVE KILLED YOU TO RUB AND WORSHIP THEM FOR 2 HOURS EVERY NIGHT.

ASH: Believe me, the stench of your feet would have been enough to kill me.

MISTY: (furious) YOU STUPID JERK.

BROCK: (talking and banging his hammer) ORDER ORDER!

MAY: YOU WANT TO MUCH FROM POOR ASH.

DAWN: Why should he have rubbed your feet for 2 hours every night before you went to sleep, when he should have rubbed my feet for 2 hours before i went to sleep every night?

ASH: Once again, eww, that sounds discusting.

DAWN: WHAT WAS THAT ASH KETCHUM?

ASH: Can we all just calm down!

IRIS: Ash may be a stubburn little kid sometimes, but i wouldn't wish the kind of punishment Misty and Dawn just mentioned on no one.

BROCK: (talking and banging his hammer) ORDER ORDER!

BROCK: (talking and banging his hammer) ORDER IN THE COURT ROOM!

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Misty) Ash, do you think Misty wanted too much from you?

ASH: Oh yeah.

MISTY: Are you forgetting that i saved your life a few times way back then?

ASH: NO!

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Misty) Do you think you would be a better girlfriend for Ash than the other 3 girls?

MISTY: (acting nervous) Why would you ask a question like that?

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Misty) Because i'm the guy that ask the questions.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Misty) Allow me to repeat the question.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Misty) Do you think you would be a better girlfriend for Ash than the other 3 girls?

MISTY: (acting nervous) Uh, maybe i do know that i would be better for Ash.

Everybody in the court room except Misty, gasps in shock from hearing what she just said. Ash starts to feel really uncomfortable by the whole situation he's in.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Misty) Last question, do you love Ash like a boyfriend?

MISTY: That all depends on what your ruling will be after all this is over and what Ash has to say about it.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Misty) That is a very interesting answer that you gave Misty.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Misty) No more questions your honor.

BROCK: Misty, you may step down.

Misty goes to sit in one of the vistor's seats and sits behind Ash, away from the other girls.

BROCK: May, since you're the second girl Ash met on his quest to become a pokemon trainer, you can be the second girl that takes the stand.

MAY: I do love stuff that involves romance.

MAY: This might be fun.

May walks to the stand and sits down.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of May) May, how did you and Ash first met?

MAY: When his pikachu accidentally barbequed my bike.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of May) Interesting!

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of May) Why did you start traveling with Ash in the first place?

MAY: I loved the way he cared about pikachu when it wasn't feeling well, right after we met.

MAY: I came to respect him, even though i blamed him for my bike being barbequed.

MAY: I even wanted to travel around with him a little longer, alone, before revisiting my family.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of May) Why is that?

MAY: I felt a strong bond of respect for him in a short amount of time.

MISTY: YEAH RIGHT.

MAY: (pissed off) IT'S MY TURN NOW, CARROT TOP.

MISTY: (angry) DON'T CALL ME CARROT TOP!

BROCK: (talking and banging his hammer) ORDER ORDER!

MAY: Anyways, there were times when Ash made me feel better under stressful situations.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of May) Like what.

MAY: One time, we were in a building and we discovered that a team aqua intruder was in the same building and that Max was in possible danger.

MAY: Team aqua was this evil crime syndicate that targeted pokemon, by the way

MAY: Anyways, Ash made me feel better by telling me everything was going to be fine.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of May) Any other situations?

MAY: One time i feel into a chasm and grabed hold of a branch that was near me.

MAY: I called for help and Ash tied a rope to his body, lowered himself down with Max and Brock's help, and grabed me by the arm and told me that we would get to safety.

MAY: We did and he ended up saving my life that day.

MAY: Another time, i was lost in the forbidden land of grass pokemon and just as a group of grass type pokemon were about to attack me, Ash swung in on a vine and saved me.

MAY: I even held onto his hat once when he was lost in a blizzard all by himself.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of May) What have you done for Ash?

MAY: I was by his side when i cheered for him at his gym battles.

MAY: I even was a little happy when he beat my dad who is a gym leader.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of May) Interesting!

MAY: I deeply cared for Ash so much that i was willing to travel with him to Kanto.

MAY: (blushing) I still do deeply care about him.

Everybody in the court room except May, gasps in shock from hearing what she just said. Ash is a little uneasy with all the attention he is getting in the court room.

MAY: I saved Ash once from going overboard on a ship, while he was fishing for water pokemon, by grabbing him and holding him tight in my arms.

IRIS: I'm surprised you didn't squeeze Ash to death with those big arms of yours.

MAY: WHO ASKED YOU?

BROCK: (talking and banging his hammer) ORDER ORDER!

MAY: He also saved me one time when i fell off a rope bridge and was hanging on for my life.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of May) You and Ash have quite a history.

MAY: Yes!

MAY: Finally, before me and Ash went our seperate ways, we entered a pokemon contest together and ended up facing each other in the finals.

MAY: It ended in a tie and me and Ash split the prize winning ribbon in half.

MAY: I kept one half and he kept the other half.

MAY: (blushing) That was a symbol of our close relationship.

DAWN: (showing signs of jealousy) IT WAS JUST ONE HALF OF A TINY DUMB RIBBON.

MAY: (angry) NOBODY ASKED YOU.

BROCK: (talking and banging his hammer) ORDER ORDER!

MAY: I would be a much better match for Ash, than anyone else.

MAY: (blushing) Not that i'm saying that i want to marry him or anything like that.

MAY: The other 3 divas don't have that special connection me and Ash have.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of May) Last question, do you love Ash and think that you would be a better girlfriend then the other 3 ladies.

MAY: (nervous) Yes and no.

MISTY, DAWN, and IRIS: (showing signs of jealousy) NO YOU WOULDN'T

MAY: (angry) SHUT UP!

BROCK: (talking and banging his hammer) ORDER ORDER!

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of May) Thats a very complex answer you gave.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of May) No more questions your honor.

BROCK: May, you can step down now.

May goes to sit in one of the visitor's seats, away from the other girls. As she sits down, she gets death glares from the other 3 girls.

BROCK: Dawn, since you're the third girl Ash met on his quest to become a pokemon trainer, you can be the third person to take the stand.

DAWN: It's finally time for me to be in the spot light.

Dawn walks to the stand and sits down.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Dawn) Dawn, how did you and Ash first met?

DAWN: I met Ash when i returned pikachu to him, after it temporarily escaped from team rocket.

DAWN: Also, pikachu shocked my bike to a crispy burnt bike, almost just like with Misty and May's bike.

CILAN: HA HA HA HA HA!

ASH: Whats so funny.

CILAN: No offense Ash, but when it comes to girl's and their bikes, you seem to cause them a lot of trouble.

CILAN: (joking around) Ash, you should be called the "Destroyer of Girl's bikes".

ASH: OBJECTION!

BROCK: OVERRULED!

BROCK: Personally Ash, i agree with Cilan when he says you should be called the "Destroyer of Girl's bikes".

BROCK: You, girls, and bikes don't go well together my friend.

BROCK: Ha ha ha ha ha!

ASH: (not amused) Very funny.

DAWN: Well boys, if you're done joking around, maybe we can get back to the matter at hand.

CILAN: Of course.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Dawn) Have you ever cheered for Ash at any of his gym battles back when he was with you and Brock in the Sinnoh region.

DAWN: I didn't just cheer, i wore a cheer leading outfit and performed cheer leading dances during Ash's gym battles.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Dawn) You really supported Ash, didn't you?

DAWN: Yes!

DAWN: In fact, i supported him so much that i gave him my buizel, as a symbol of how much i value our sacred relationship.

MISTY: (showing signs of jealousy) WHO CARES IF YOU GAVE HIM ONE OF YOUR POKEMON?

MISTY: (showing signs of jealousy) BIG DEAL.

DAWN: (angry) NOBODY ASKED YOU, YOU STUPID SHORT TEMPERED CARROT HAIRED MONSTER.

MISTY: (furious) WHO YOU CALLING A SHORT TEMPERED CARROT HAIRED MONSTER, YOU WENCH?

BROCK: (talking and banging his hammer) ORDER ORDER!

BROCK: (talking and banging his hammer) ORDER IN THE COURT ROOM.

DAWN: Ash cares so much about me that he gave his ambipom to me to show his love for me.

ASH: It wasn't exactly a sign of love.

DAWN: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU ASH KETCHUM.

DAWN: You care about me more than you're willing to admit.

ASH: (blushing) I admit i care deeply about you, but i don't know that deep.

DAWN: HEY MAY.

MAY: WHAT IS IT?

DAWN: YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU STUPID BIMBO.

DAWN: THE FACT THAT ASH GAVE ME ONE OF HIS POKEMON SUGGEST THAT I HAVE A DEEPER BOND WITH HIM THAN YOU DO.

MAY: (angry) NEVER!

BROCK: (talking and banging his hammer) ORDER ORDER!

BROCK: (talking and banging his hammer) Please stay calm ladies.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Dawn) What else has happened between you 2?

DAWN: One time, Ash was in a bad mood after losing a full battle to his old rival Paul, so i put on a complex show for Ash, trying hard to improve his mood and self-confidence.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Dawn) Did it work?

DAWN: Yes!

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Dawn) What other facts can you give to support what you just said to May about you and Ash?

DAWN: One time, Ash fell into a trapinch's arena trap and i became worried and scolded him for endangering his life.

DAWN: Lastly, right before Ash left Sinnoh to go to Unova, when i said bye to him, i felt like my best male friend was going to be out of my life for far too long.

MISTY: (showing signs of jealousy) HE SHOULD BE OUT OF YOUR LIFE LONGER THAN THAT, MISS BLUE HAIR.

DAWN: (pissed) SAME TO YOU, YOU STUPID ORANGE HAIRED FEMALE DEMON.

MISTY: TAKE THAT BACK!

IRIS: AT LEAST YOU AND ME AGREE ON ONE THING DAWN.

BROCK: (talking and banging his hammer) ORDER ORDER!

MAY: YOU 3 ARE THE ONES THAT ARE BAD FOR ASH.

IRIS: You seem to be in love with him and want him all for yourself.

MAY: (acting nervous) Not really.

MAY: (blushing) I just don't like the idea of Ash being with another girl.

MISTY: LIAR!

MAY: WENCH!

BROCK: (talking and banging his hammer) ORDER ORDER!

BROCK: PLEASE STOP INTERRUPTING!

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Dawn) Do you think you're better looking than the other 3?

DAWN: Yes!

DAWN: I'm even more better looking than the princess of Hoenn herself.

MAY: KEEP ON DREAMING, WENCH!

BROCK: (talking and banging his hammer) ORDER ORDER!

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Dawn) Last question, do you think you would be a better girlfriend for Ash than the other 3 and do you love him more than just a friend?

DAWN: Mostly and somewhat.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Dawn) What do you mean by that?

DAWN: I mean that things change and that ultimately, Ash will have to be the one that makes that decision.

DAWN: Although, i wouldn't be surprised if he picked me as his soul mate.

MISTY: (showing signs of jealousy) AND IT SHOULD BE ME.

DAWN: THEY SAY JEALOUSY IS A GIANT GREEN EYED MONSTER.

DAWN: MAYBE YOU SHOULD CHANGE YOUR HAIR COLOR TO GREEN.

DAWN: IT WOULD BE A MORE APPROPIATE LOOK FOR YOU, YOU ORANGE HAIRED WENCH.

MISTY: (angry) I HATE YOU.

BROCK: (talking and banging his hammer) ORDER ORDER!

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Dawn) That was a very intelligent answer you gave.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Dawn) No more questions your honor.

BROCK: You can step down now Dawn.

Dawn gets up from the stand and goes to sit in one of the visitor's seats behind Ash, away from the other girls.

BROCK: Iris, since you're the forth girl Ash met on his quest to become a pokemon trainer, you can be the last girl to take the stand.

Iris walks to the stand and sits down. Ash is now shocked to say the least about what each of his 3 former female traveling friends have said about him and how they view him. He is curious to hear what Iris is going to say about him and her.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Iris) How did you and Ash first met, Iris?

IRIS: You already know that mister event planning connoisseur.

IRIS: Me and Ash first met when he thought that my hair was a pokemon hiding in a bush, when in fact i was picking berries in the bush.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Iris) What was your impression of him after that happened?

IRIS: Honestly, i thought he was a little kid that didn't know what he was doing at the time, but i forgave him.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Iris) Do you think Ash is a hero?

IRIS: Yes!

IRIS: One time, after pikachu and axew were stolen by team rocket, Ash jumped off a tree and fell down to the ground.

IRIS: I immediately jumped down from the tree, asking if he was all right, rather than trying to save the pokemon.

IRIS: I later thanked Ash for saving Axew, even though oshawott helped a little.

IRIS: I then told Ash that because of his actions, i started to change my view of him and started traveling with him.

IRIS: This was before we met you, Cilan.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Iris) What else?

IRIS: Another time, during a rescue of a few pokemon, Ash lost his grip on a bridge made of sandile, but i was there to grab his wrist, keeping hold of him as the sandile righten themselves to safety.

IRIS: This was also before we met you, Cilan.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Iris) What happened after that event.

IRIS: Yet another time, i saw Ash when he tried to get close to an abandoned pokemon, which was his used to be tepig, before it evolved.

IRIS: I told him to be careful since tepig was a wild pokemon that had a small piece of rope tied on his snout.

IRIS: After Ash calmed tepig down, i watched Ash as he unties the rope around tepig's snout and feed it.

IRIS: I began to feel a very special bond with him after seeing that.

MISTY: (showing signs of jealousy) THIS TALK OF BONDING MAKES ME SICK, JUNGLE GIRL.

MAY: BORING!

DAWN: (getting impatient) ARE YOU GOING TO TALK ALL DAY, IRIS?

IRIS: (angry) IT'S MY TURN NOW, SO LET ME SPEAK YOU 3 STUPID DIVAS.

BROCK: (talking and banging his hammer) ORDER ORDER!

BROCK: (holding his hammer) WILL ALL YOU LADIES PLEASE JUST SHUT UP AND STOP INTERRUPTING.

MISTY: WHO YOU TELLING TO SHUT UP?

MAY and DAWN: YEAH!

BROCK: (talking and banging his hammer) ORDER IN THE COURT ROOM!

BROCK: (holding his hammer) YOU ALL HAD YOUR CHANCE TO SPEAK AND NOW IT'S IRIS' TURN.

IRIS: Thank you.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Iris) Before we were so loudly interrupted, i wanted to ask what other events can you think of where you had a special moment with Ash?

IRIS: I watched him battle you and your 3 brothers and was impressed by how he won his gym match.

ASH: OBJECTION!

ASH: I remember you criticizing me after i won my badge about my battling style against Cilan and his 3 brothers.

IRIS: THAT WAS MY WAY OF TOUGHENING YOU UP, YOU LITTLE KID.

ASH: (half believeing what he hears) Thanks, i guess.

IRIS: Your welcome.

BROCK: (talking and banging his hammer) ORDER ORDER!

BROCK: (holding his hammer) Iris, you have to control yourself since you're in court and since you can't just shout like that to the plaintiff and the other ladies.

IRIS: Whatever!

IRIS: Anyways, i took up for Ash once when Trip almost walked off and refused a battle with him.

IRIS: He looked handsome while he was battling Trip.

IRIS: Theres was that time when you and me gave him advice after he lost one of his gym battles with Lenora.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Iris) I remember that and as i recall, you seemed very concerned about Ash's mood after he lost.

IRIS: I was.

IRIS: There was that time when Ash tried to help a Venipede who was injured and ended up getting stung by its' poison point.

IRIS: I hated seeing that since i cared and still care about him so much.

Ash starts to smile a little.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Iris) I'm impressed by your admiration for him.

IRIS: Thank you.

IRIS: I also remember the time at the Virbank Gym, where we witnessed how many punk rock fans were cheering Roxie on.

IRIS: Me and axew cheered as loud as we could, beated on drums, came up with a cheer, and eventually i even dressed up and painted my face to give Ash an extra boost of confidence.

IRIS: After the battle was settled, i cheered loudly when he won.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Iris) Did your attitude of the way Ash battles change after seeing him beat a hard core trainer like Roxie.

IRIS: I was impressed to say the least.

IRIS: After witnessing his cleverness and awesomeness, i realized at that moment i was in the presence of a very smart good looking little kid.

Ash starts to blush a little.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Iris) Interesting!

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Iris) Did you still think of him that way when he lost to Cameron during the Unova league?

IRIS: Yes!

Ash gets a big smile on his face. May, Misty, and Dawn stare at Iris with death glares. Misty is turning red in the face and biting her finger nails.

IRIS: I also remember the time Ash and N fell into an underground cavern.

IRIS: I immediately fell to my knees, to where they had fallen, with a worried look on my face.

IRIS: Before i tried to follow them down into the cavern, i was told not to by the professor.

IRIS: I was extremely nervous about the fact that i couldn't do anything to help and loudly screamed out to Ash.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Iris) I remembered that frightening situation.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Iris) What similarities do you and Ash share?

IRIS: We both love eating.

IRIS: We both have pokemon that don't like being in their poke balls.

IRIS: We both own an electric type rodent pokemon, being his pikachu and my emolga.

IRIS: Finally, we love pokemon.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Iris) Anything else you'd like to say to the whole court room.

IRIS: There is one last thing i want to mention.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Iris) What is it?

IRIS: I remember the day you decided that you wanted to go back to the subway, so you could challenge the 2 subway Masters, Ingo and Emmet, in a match by collecting enough stamps.

IRIS: Me and Ash decided that we wanted to see the rest of Nimbasa City that day, so we took another subway train to explore.

IRIS: We went to go see the sports arenas.

IRIS: We had a tennis match.

IRIS: We headed off to see a pokemon musical.

IRIS: Lastly, we spent time at the amusement park together and i bought ice cream for both of us.

IRIS: This all happened in the same day.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Iris) That sounds almost like a date.

IRIS: (blushing) I guess it was in some ways.

IRIS: (blushing) That was the day i realized it.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Iris) Realized what?

IRIS: (blushing and looking at Ash) Even though Ash acts like a little kid sometimes, i realized after being with him for a few hours, that he was a very special boy that i kinda fell in love with.

Everyone in the court room gasps with shock, except for Ash and Iris. Ash has his mouth a little open and is in shock by what he just heard.

CILAN: (talking and walking from left to right in front of Iris) No more questions your honor.

BROCK: You may step down, Iris.

Iris gets up, walks to the visitor's seats, and sits down right behind Ash and away from the other 3 angry ladies. They all give Iris angry jealous looks and Iris is stareing at Ash, from behind. While Brock and Cilan are busy whispering to each other, Ash looks at the 4 girls that are siting behind him, in the visitor's seats, for a few seconds and sees 4 female friends of his that care very much about him, in different ways. He then makes a special request. Ash gets up from the plaintiff's chair and stands.

ASH: (standing up) BROCK, CILAN, AND EVERYONE, I HAVE A SPECIAL REQUEST.

BROCK: What is it Ash?

ASH: Brock, i know at first you said that the 4 girls would take turns talking and that Cilan would be both the jury and the guy that ask the questions.

BROCK: I did say that.

ASH: I was hoping that both you and Cilan would let me take the stand and decide which one out of the 4 girls is, without a doubt, the best for me.

The 4 girls in the visitor's section of the court room, listen on in shock.

BROCK: What do you think, Cilan?

CILAN: I think Ash's idea is very tasty.

BROCK: I'll take that as a yes.

BROCK: Come on up, Ash.

Ash goes to the stand and sits down.

ASH: Ask away, Cilan!

CILAN: What do you think about Misty?

ASH: I'll make this answer as short and sweet as possible.

ASH: I have a very strong bond with Misty, due to the fact that we have been through so much, but i only love her like a friend.

MISTY: (angry) IS THAT SO?

ASH: (losing his patience with Misty) YES AND YOU NEED TO WORK ON THAT TEMPER OF YOURS.

MISTY: (folding her arms) WHATEVER!

CILAN: What do you think about May?

ASH: I'll always treasure the time we spent traveling together and the fact that we each share half of a contest ribbon, but i only think of May as a friend and nothing more.

MAY: (showing signs of jealousy) WELL MAYBE I'LL START DATING DREW.

MAY: (showing signs of jealousy) AT LEAST HE GIVES ME ROSES.

ASH: DON'T BE ANGRY ABOUT MY CHOICE OF WORDS!

MAY: (folding her arms) OH WHATEVER.

CILAN: What do you think about Dawn?

ASH: I won't deny the fact that she looks good and is a very special friend of mine, but i don't view her as a future wife or anything like that.

DAWN: I've kinda been attracted to both you and Kenny.

DAWN: Either way, i respect your decision.

ASH: That means a lot to me Dawn and thank you.

DAWN: YOUR WELCOME.

CILAN: Lastly, what do you think about Iris?

ASH: After everything i heard today, not only would i pick Iris to be my soul mate, i want her to be my soul mate.

Iris' eyes widen, she smiles, and blushes.

IRIS: YOU REALLY MEAN THAT ASH?

ASH: YES I DO.

Iris gets out of her seat and Ash gets out of his seat. They run to each other, rap their arms around each other, and give each other a big 45 second kiss.

ASH: (holding Iris around his arms) I love you Iris.

IRIS: (holding Ash around her arms) I love you too, you little kid.

After they were done, Brock, Cilan, and Dawn start clapping for them. Misty's face was red with anger and jealousy. May stared at Ash and Iris with a look of indifference. It was then that May decided to give up on getting Ash and to concentrate on Drew and her dream of becoming a top coordinator.

**Well, i hope all you negaishipping fans enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed typing it. I worked hard on this one. I made it for a very helpful fellow fan fiction author. Peace out, to all you readers and authors.**


End file.
